Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle accessories and more particularly to the field of an OEM replacement vehicle headrest with a built-in LCD display.
The automobile has replaced the dining room as the family gathering place. A typical parent, often referred to by the expression Soccer mom, is often shuttling children from one event or function to another. Families are purchasing larger vehicles to accommodate the family""s needs. This has resulted in a dramatic rise in the number of sport-utility-vehicles (SUV""s) sold in the United States. SUV sales account for almost half of the new automobiles sold in this country. Passengers are spending an increasing amount of time in their automobiles.
The demands of modern society have made two income families the norm rather than the exception. One or both parents may be commuting to work on a regular basis. The search for affordable housing has forced many people to live great distances from their place of employment resulting long commutes. These two factors, along with many others, have resulted in commuters spending ever-increasing amounts of time driving to and from work. Many commuters have discovered that car-pooling to share the driving responsibilities and expenses and to take advantage of the time saving features of the car pool lanes reduces the chore associated with driving to work. As society becomes more urbanized, the time spent commuting by automobile continues to increase. Passengers are spending an increasing amount of time in their automobiles.
The time spent commuting passes more quickly for the passengers when the are engaged. Increasingly, vehicles have become equipped with audio and video equipment intended to keep the passengers engaged while commuting. The passengers can now interact with the Internet, work on a computer, play video games or watch video entertainment. Manufacturers have equipped passenger vehicles, for several years, with video entertainment systems. Large vehicles, such as vans or SUV""s often have video monitors hanging from the roof, mounted in the dashboard or center armrest or mounted in the back a the headrest or seat.
A craftsman modifies the backside of the original equipment headrest to receive an OEM video monitor. This is a very expensive procedure and results in a permanent change to the headrest. The modification may also seriously degrade the safety features of the headrest.
What is needed is a reasonably priced, OEM headrest restraint made specifically for the vehicle maintaining the safety requirements of the headrest while incorporating a rearward facing video monitor.
The invention resides in a pre-fabricated OEM replacement vehicle headrest with a built-in active matrix TFT LCD monitor. The vehicle headrest with built in display device includes a frame. The frame has a headrest support and at least one hollow engagement post. The at least one hollow engagement post attaches the headrest support to the seat.
A headrest pillow is attached to the frame. The headrest pillow has a rearward structure and a yielding forward structure sized, shaped and located to prevent the back of the seat occupant""s head from a sudden, whipping rearward motion. The headrest pillow is attached to the frame.
A display monitor is provided. The display monitor has a display screen and a combination power and video input cable. The rearward structure of the headrest pillow is sized and shaped to accommodate the display monitor.
A power and video input cable runs through the at least one hollow engagement post to give the headrest a cleaner appearance.
In a variant of this invention, the at least one hollow engagement post has a means that allows it to be adjusted vertically to a plurality of vertical positions in relation to the seat on which it is mounted.
In another variant of this invention, the combination power and video input cable is run up through the seat, through the at least one hollow engagement post and connected into the display monitor.
In yet another variant of this invention, the headrest pillow includes a shaped foam pad covered by a material similar in appearance, color and texture to the material covering the seat onto which it is mounted.
In again another variant of this invention, the display monitor is an active matrix TFT LCD monitor.
In a variation of this invention, the frame has two engagement posts with at least one post being hollow.
In still another variant of this invention, the hollow engagement post is fabricated from chrome-moly tubing.
In another variation of this invention, the headrest support can be tilted in relation to the at least one hollow engagement post to three forward tilt positions. Each forward tilt position is locked into place by a ratcheting mechanism.
In yet again another variation of this invention, the rearward structure of the headrest pillow contains an opening. The opening has a first side, a second side, a third side, a fourth side and a fifth side.
In even another variation of this invention, a headrest housing is sized and shaped to fit snuggly within the opening in the headrest pillow. The headrest housing may be fabricated from ABS plastic.
In yet another variation of this invention, a monitor attachment bezel is mounted into the headrest housing. The display monitor is attached to the monitor attachment bezel.
In again another variation of this invention, the display monitor is attached to the monitor attachment bezel by two brackets.
In yet another variation of this invention, the combination power and video input cable is a DIN cable. A DIN Cable is commonly used for audio and control applications. The DIN cable can be a 5-pin DIN cable or an 8-pin DIN cable.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so the present contributions to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter, which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.